Poisonous - die andere Seite
by beggin-for-mercy
Summary: Asuna Hanaguchi ist ein äußerst sarkastisches Mädchen, das die Highschool hasst, auf die sie geht. Nachdem sie wieder einmal von einem älteren Schüler gemobbt wurde, schwänzt sie den Unterricht bei Yamato und geht zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz, wo sie auf den Anführer der Bikergang Akatsuki trifft. Noch ahnt sie nicht, was auf sie zukommt. /(Pairing:OCxPain)/Paralleluniversum/Highschool
1. Kapitel 1

„Verpiss dich!", brüllte ich und starrte mein Gegenüber wütend an, „Und gib mir meine Mappe wieder!" Wieso fanden Idioten wie er es nur so verdammt lustig mir immer mein Zeug zu klauen und es so hoch zu halten, dass ich es gerade so nicht mehr erreichen konnte? Gott, wie ich es hasste klein zu sein…  
„Wieso denn, du abgebrochener Meter? Kommst du etwa nicht hin? Außerdem ist es nicht grad schön und sexy ein Mädchen so reden zu hören", lachte dieser Schrank von Daisuke. Waren alle Footballspieler so dumm?  
„Leck mich doch mit deinem ‚das klingt scheiße bei Mädchen'! Und jetzt gib mir die Mappe zurück!" Ich hasste auch diese gottverdammte Schule… Wieso hatte ich mich gleich nochmal hier eingeschrieben?!  
„Möchtest du ihr nicht die Mappe zurückgeben?", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Schrank-suke. Ich rollte mit den Augen als ich die Stimme unseres Anstandswauwaus Itachi erkannte, der sich neben seiner Beschäftigung als Schülersprecher auch noch für die Schwachen einsetzte, war nicht nur der absolute Mädchenschwarm, so wie sein Bruder, nein, auch alle Jungen kuschten vor ihm und himmelten ihn an – zum kotzen, dieses Geschleime…  
„Oh, Senpai! Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst…", stammelte Daisuke und war sichtlich nervös, was sein ach so großes Vorbild Itachi-Senpai wohl mit ihm anstellen würde, wüsste er, dass er mich ärgerte, weil ihm schlichtweg langweilig war… Nicht, dass wir Unterricht oder sowas gehabt hätten, zu dem ich gerne pünktlich gewesen wäre, nein…  
„Wie ist es dann, Daisuke? Das was ich sehe ist ein Mädchen, das verzweifelt versuch an ihre Mappe zu gelangen, die du außerhalb ihrer Reichweite behältst", antwortete Itachi trocken und warf mir einen Seitenblick zu. Wie ich diese Überlegenheit, die er einem durch seine Blicke vermittelte, hasste…  
„Ja, also… Ich dachte nur, sie hätte irgendwas darin, was nicht erlaubt wäre und deshalb…", Daisuke versuchte immer noch sich herauszureden. Mittlerweile fand ich es beinahe belustigend, wie er sich wand, um nicht schlecht vor Itachi dazustehen. Ich hätte fast gelacht, aber nur fast.  
„Lass gut sein und gib ihr die Mappe wieder. Ich bin sicher, dass Asuna-chan nichts Derartiges in ihrer Mappe aufbewahrt. Außerdem ist gerade Unterrichtszeit, deshalb solltet ihr nicht hier auf dem Gang, sondern in euren Klassenräumen sein. Also los und ich will euch beide nicht noch einmal hier während dem Unterricht erwischen", Itachis Stimme war immer noch kalt, wie viel Mühe er sich gab unnahbar und unfehlbar zu wirken.  
Daisuke nickte schnell, warf mir meine Mappe zu und dampfte in einer Geschwindigkeit ab, dass man fast nur noch eine Staubwolke gesehen hätte. Ich ordnete erst einmal wieder den Inhalt meiner Mappe und stopfte meine Sachen zurück in meine Tasche, die Daisuke vorher herausgerissen hatte.  
„Du kannst deinem Lehrer sagen, dass ich dich aufgehalten habe, dann wirst du keinen Ärger bekommen", Itachis Augen ruhten auf mir, das spürte ich, ohne ihn ansehen zu müssen.  
„Und was würde dir das bringen? Oder mir? Und weshalb sollte ich Ärger bekommen, wenn Schrank-suke mich blöd anmacht?", murrte ich und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich empfand es schon beinahe als Frechheit, dass ich wegen diesem Trottel Ärger bekommen sollte, obwohl eindeutig ich hier das Opfer war…  
„Schrank-was?", ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich in Itachis Gesicht ehe er sich wieder fasste, „Nunja, da er ein beliebter Footballer ist, werden wohl mehr Schüler und Lehrer auf seiner Seite stehen… Du hingegen bist…"  
„…Nur eine kleine unbedeutende Person aus dem Kunst-Club und bei weitem nicht so beliebt, weswegen alle glauben werden, ich hätte ihn angemacht, jaja, ich kenn das Prozedere schon, Itachi… Senpai… Ich bin ja nicht erst seit gestern auf dieser Schule…", ich pustete ein paar Strähnen aus meinem Gesicht, während ich mich wieder aufrichtete, meine Tasche schulterte und ihn musterte. Ich benahm mich doch nicht wie ein Frischling…  
„Manchmal könnte man das nach deinem Verhalten aber schließen", war Itachis trockene Antwort.  
„Haha", machte ich genervt und verzog mich dann in Richtung meines Klassenraumes. Ich hasste diese Schule und die Wesen, die hierher kamen, wirklich zutiefst.  
Als ich an die Tür klopfte kam ein harsches „Herein" von Ich-bin-so-cool-Yamato-Sensei, dass ich schon wieder keinerlei Lust verspürte seinem dämlichen Kurs beizuwohnen und hätte lieber blau gemacht. Ich schob die Tür auf und blickte herein, sah sofort in Yamato-Senseis Gesicht große Verärgerung über meine fünfzehn minütige Verspätung und schon ratterte mein Hirn auf Hochtouren, wie ich wohl am besten aus dieser Sache herauskommen würde.  
„Was stehst du da so in der Tür herum? Komm rein oder bleib draußen, Hanaguchi. Dürfte ich außerdem erfahren, wo du die ganze Zeit gesteckt hast? Ich habe es nicht gerne, wenn man meinen Unterricht stört, besonders kann ich Verspätungen nicht leiden", er knurrte mich schon beinahe an und ich musste mich wirklich beherrschen nicht zu schnauben. Wegen diesem Idioten Daisuke durfte ich mich jetzt auch noch dumm anmachen lassen…  
„Ich war eben im Gang und sprach noch mit Itachi-Senpai wegen wichtigen Dingen. Ich kam vorbei, um Ihnen zu sagen, dass ich mich nicht wohl fühle und mich ins Krankenzimmer begeben werde, Yamato-Sensei. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung", ohne auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten, schloss ich die Tür und machte mich aus dem Staub. Einen Scheiß würde ich tun und mich auf die Krankenstation legen, ich beschloss also einfach den Unterricht zu schwänzen und stattdessen in den Schulgarten zu gehen, um meine Skizzen zu vervollständigen, die ich von den Blumen dort anzufertigen begonnen hatte. Ich schlenderte in den Garten und ließ mich auf dem Gras nieder, atmete die frische Luft ein und seufzte wohlig bei dem Geruch der Blumen und bei dem Gefühl der angenehm warmen Luft des Frühsommers auf meiner Haut. Bei meinem nächsten tiefen Atemzug musste ich jedoch husten, da nicht der angenehme Duft der Blumen in meine Nase stieg, nein, es war Zigarettenqualm. Hüstelnd sah ich mich um.  
„Von dem bisschen stirbst du schon halb?", Yahiko, auch Pain genannt, sah mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, bevor er einen weiteren Zug seiner Zigarette nahm. Sein oranges Haar stand wie immer in alle erdenklichen Himmelsrichtungen und verdeckte einen Teil seines blassen, vollgepiercten Gesichts.  
„Äh, ja. Außerdem ist es nicht erlaubt auf dem Schulgelände zu rauchen", meinte ich trocken und sah ihn abschätzig an. Yahiko war Anführer einer Gang, die sich in unserer Stadt und teilweise in dieser Schule herumtrieb, mit Motorrädern fuhr, rauchte, gern einen über den Durst trank und auch mal nicht allzu selten in Schlägereien verwickelt war, an denen meistens sie selbst Schuld waren. Man hörte also nur Gutes von ihm…  
„Und dir ist es erlaubt Yamatos Stunde zu schwänzen und im Schulgarten zu sitzen?", er blies den Qualm seiner Zigarette wieder aus und sah nun mich abschätzig an. Sein Blick glitt von meinem langen schwarzen Haar über meine dunkle Kleidung, bis hin zu meinen schweren Stiefeln.  
„Das geht dich einen Scheiß an", murrte ich und öffnete meine Mappe. Ich nahm meinen Bleistift aus meiner Tasche und begann die zarten Blumen zu zeichnen, die vor mir aus dem Boden herausragten.  
„Dann geht es dich auch einen Scheiß an, wo ich rauche", ich hörte ihn erneut Qualm ausstoßen und rollte mit den Augen. Konnte mir ja egal sein, dass er seine Lunge so teerte, aber ich hatte keine Lust auf Passivrauchen.  
„Könntest du dein Gift bitte wo anders zu dir nehmen? Mir ist meine Lunge lieb", ich drehte mich halb zu ihm um und sah ihm in die Augen. Sein Blick blieb ausdruckslos und er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.  
„Nein", war das Einzige, was er noch sagte, ehe er sich wieder vollkommen der Vernichtung seiner Lunge widmete und einen starken Zug an seiner Zigarette nahm.  
Ich stieß genervt die Luft aus und versuchte mich vollkommen auf die Blumen zu konzentrieren, aber das permanente Geräusch, das er und seine Zigarette beim Ein- und Ausatmen machten, ging mir tierisch auf die Nerven. Wenn der schon Stunden schwänzte, nur um eine rauchen zu gehen, wollte ich gar nicht wissen, wie kaputt seine Lunge schon war. Wahrscheinlich hätte man mit dem ganzen Teer alle kaputten Straßen in dieser Stadt richten können.  
„Hey Pain!", hörte ich nun eine weitere Stimme. Kamen jetzt ernsthaft noch mehr Personen hier her? Ich wollte doch nur meine Ruhe nach Schrank-suke und dem ach-so-tollen-Itachi-Senpai… „Was macht die denn hier?"  
Ich drehte mich um und sah die Person an, die gerade mit einem solch abfälligen Tonfall meine Anwesenheit kommentieren musste. Ich hätte es mir eigentlich schon fast denken können, dass es Hidan war, der nun neben Pain Platz nahm und sich ebenfalls eine Zigarette ansteckte. Diesen Tonfall, die wundervolle Mischung aus Verachtung und Vergewaltiger, konnte wirklich nur Hidan.  
„Danke für deine freundliche Frage, ich bin hier, weil ich hier bin", meine Miene blieb starr, während ich ihn kurz ansah, mich dann aber wieder abwandte.  
„Warum ist die Kleine eigentlich immer so scheiße drauf?", murrte Hidan zu Pain. Glaubte er echt, dass ich ihn auf die kurze Entfernung nicht hören konnte oder was? „Wahrscheinlich ist die auch total vertrocknet untenrum!", grunzend lachte er auf und am liebsten hätte ich ihm jetzt seine hässliche Nase gebrochen, aber dann hätte ich schon wieder ein Problem mit der Schulleitung bekommen…  
Ich schnaubte leise und tat einfach so, als hätte ich ihn nicht gehört. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn sich über diesen ganzen Mist aufzuregen, immerhin würde Hidan nie seine dämliche Schnauze halten.  
„Wann starten wir heute?", fragte der Vollidiot jetzt und da seine Stimme mit einem Mal leiser und ernster geworden war, war mir sofort bewusst, dass das, was jetzt kam, nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt war.  
„Gegen acht. Ich hab schon Konan und Deidara gesagt, was sie zu besorgen haben. Sie bringen es gegen halb acht zu mir. Komm pünktlich und sag den anderen auch Bescheid", Pain war ebenfalls leiser geworden. Ich wollte ehrlich gesagt nichts von dem ganzen mitbekommen, ich hatte mit ihren Machenschaften nichts zu tun und wollte auch nicht involviert werden.  
„Gut, dann bis später", ich hörte, wie Hidan aufstand und ging. Seufzend packte ich daraufhin meine Sachen zusammen und erhob mich ebenfalls.  
„Komm auf keine dummen Gedanken", hörte ich Yahiko leise sagen. Ich wandte mich ihm zu und sah ihn fragend an. Von was bitte redete er? Er glaubte doch nicht, dass ich ihnen nachspionieren würde? Den Kopf schüttelnd drehte ich mich wieder um und ging wieder ins Schulgebäude, als ich den Gong hörte, der meine nächste Stunde ankündigte.


	2. Kapitel 2

Was tat ich hier eigentlich? War ich denn jetzt komplett lebensmüde und übergeschnappt? Hatte ich mein Leben schon so sehr satt? Wie tief war ich nur gesunken…?  
Seufzend lehnte ich mich an den Baum, hinter dem ich kauerte, und atmete noch einmal tief durch, versuchte meine Gedanken zu ordnen und mir überhaupt klar zu werden, was ich hier tat und warum ich gleich nochmal zu diesem bescheuerten, lebensmüden Unterfangen aufgebrochen war.  
Okay, ich war hier nirgendwo anders als genau da, wo ich nicht sein sollte… Ich war vor Yahikos Haus, besser gesagt in dem kleinen Wäldchen gegenüber und hatte mich hinter einem Baum versteckt, damit mich seine Gang nicht fand und ich trotzdem mitbekäme, um was es heute Abend denn so wichtiges ging… Wieso ich das tat? Nunja, wahrscheinlich wollte ich wohl einfach nicht mehr leben oder so, sonst würde ich ja wohl kaum hier sein… Das hatte Yahiko wohl heute in der Schule gemeint, als er meinte, ich solle auf keine dummen Gedanken kommen…  
Ich seufzte erneut und strich mir mit den Fingern über die Stirn, während ich überlegte, was wohl jetzt das Klügste wäre, was ich tun könnte… Ich hatte drei Optionen… Die erste, nicht so kluge, wäre wohl die, dass ich Yahiko und seine Gang verfolge, bis ich weiß, was sie heute Abend tun, würde dabei wahrscheinlich entdeckt werden und sie würden mich hinrichten oder mit ihren Motorrädern über mich drüber fahren oder sowas in der Art. Meine zweite Option war, dass ich mich jetzt so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub machte, bevor all seine Gangmitglieder hier waren. Das wäre wohl intelligent. Option Nummer drei wäre hingegen stumm in meinem Versteck auszuharren, bis sie weggefahren sind, sodass ich gefahrlos abhauen kann, ehe sie wieder zurückkommen. Ja, das wäre auch noch ganz schlau, aber Überlegung Nummer zwei war besser. Ich atmete einmal kurz durch, als ich mich zum Abhauen entschieden hatte, doch gerade als ich aufspringen wollte, hörte ich Stimmen. Stimmen, die ich am liebsten jetzt nicht gehört hätte! Eine dieser Stimmen gehörte Yahiko, der wohl etwas gestresst oder wütend oder sowas war, jedenfalls sprach er etwas schneller und tiefer als sonst… Die zweite Stimme gehörte einer Frau, ich glaubte, sie schon einmal gehört zu haben. Als mir Hidans und Yahikos Gespräch wieder einfiel, hatte ich auch einen Namen zu ihr im Kopf: Konan, natürlich. Plötzlich sprach eine weitere männliche Stimme schnell dazwischen, ich konnte sie als Deidaras Stimme erkennen, ich besuchte ein paar Kurse mit ihm.  
Mein Atem wurde etwas schneller, als ich dann auch noch Motorräder herfahren hörte. Oh nein, jetzt kamen sie alle! Ich zitterte etwas, ich hatte bis jetzt schließlich nur reichlich unschöne Dinge über Akatsuki, Yahikos Gang, gehört.  
Die Geräusche der Motoren wurden immer lauter und lauter, bis sie schließlich hier waren, mir gegenüber, also besser gesagt, hinter meinem Rücken. Ich versuchte meine Atmung zu beruhigen, als die Motoren abgestellt wurden und ich ein kurzes Stimmengemisch hörte, als sich die Gangmitglieder begrüßten.  
„Also, wann genau starten wir, Pain?", fragte Hidan nun. Es lag etwas leicht Ungewöhnliches in seiner Stimme, was es war, das konnte ich leider nicht so ganz heraushören.  
„Wir starten in fünf Minuten. Teilt das in den Kisten gerecht auf jeden auf und packt es in eure Taschen. Es darf nichts hier bleiben und keiner darf weniger als die anderen haben, alles klar?", Yahiko klang todernst und irgendwie leicht gruselig.  
Einen kurzen Moment überlegte ich, ob ich vielleicht nachsehen sollte, über was Yahiko da sprach. Es könnte ja alles sein! Drogen, Alkohol, Waffen… Was Gangs halt so mit sich herumschleppen! Noch bevor ich entscheiden konnte, dass es eine dumme Idee wäre mich jetzt umzudrehen und zu ihnen hinüber zu spähen, tat ich es auch schon. Manchmal hasste ich mich wirklich mehr als die ganzen Idioten an meiner Schule…  
Ich lugte hinter dem Baum hervor und sah die ganzen Gangmitglieder da in ihren schwarzen Lederanzügen stehen, neben ihren großen schwarzen Motorrädern und vor ein paar Kisten. Konnten sie da nicht ein bisschen weggehen, dass ich sehen konnte, was in diesen dämlichen Kisten war? Nur ein kleines Stückchen nach links und ich hätte es gesehen!  
Ich beugte mich ein wenig zur Seite, um doch einen Blick zu erhaschen und da passierte das, wovor ich mich gefürchtet hatte. Ein Ast knackte laut, ich versteckte mich sofort hinter dem Baum, aber ich hatte noch wahrnehmen können, dass die Mitglieder von Akatsuki sich zu mir gedreht hatten… Ich betete innerlich, dass sie mich nicht gesehen hätten, dass sie es als Tierchen abtaten und es dabei beließen. Meine Atmung war so schnell und das Blut rauschte in meinem Körper, dass ich nichts wahrnehmen konnte, was um mich herum geschah bis…  
„Was tust du denn hier?", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme neben mir.  
Ich fuhr zusammen und blickte zur Seite. Neben mir stand Deidara, der mich skeptisch musterte. Wie konnte ich auch nur so dumm sein und hier herkommen und dann auch noch nachschauen?! Manchmal wünschte ich, ich hätte eine Axt, um mir selbst den Kopf zu spalten…  
„Steh auf", murrte er und packte mich am Arm, zog mich hoch und hinter sich her, direkt zu den anderen!  
Ich versuchte mich aus Deidaras Griff zu lösen, doch er packte nur noch fester zu und zerrte mich zu seiner Gang, wo mich alle mit großen Augen anstarrten.  
Yahiko musterte mich einen Augenblick ehe er knurrte: „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du keine Dummheiten machen sollst?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat auf mich zu. „Was tust du hier?"  
„Äh… ich… äh…", stammelte ich und blinzelte Yahiko an. Was sollte ich auch sagen? Hey, ich sitze schon seit einer Stunde hinter dem Baum da, um mitzubekommen, was ihr so tut?  
„Was ist denn los, Asuna-chan? Du bist doch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen." Mein Blick schnellte zu Itachi, dem wundervollen, von allen angehimmelten Schulsprecher Itachi, der wirklich, wahrhaftig Mitglied dieser Gang war? Ich starrte ihn wohl ziemlich fassungslos an, da er zu grinsen begann und abwinkend meinte, er trage normalerweise eine Gasmaske und eine Fliegerbrille, wenn er mit der Gang unterwegs sei.  
„Na, du kleines Biest, was machst du hier? Und stammel nicht wieder so wirres Zeug", mein Kopf wurde plötzlich von Hidan herumgerissen, der auf einmal vor mir stand. Er hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und leckte sich über die Lippen.  
„Ach, nichts, ich wollte… sowieso gerade los!", ich riss mich von den Griffen von Deidara und Hidan los und begann zu laufen so schnell ich konnte. Dumm nur, dass ich weder sportlich, noch schnell war und so passierte es, dass ich plötzlich gepackt und hochgehoben wurde. Ich strampelte und schlug, doch von Kisame, dem riesigen muskulösen Typen, der im Box Club war, kam nur ein glucksendes Lachen.  
„Versuchst du gerade dich zu wehren oder streichelst du mich?", lachte er und trug mich zu den anderen zurück. Ich war am Verzweifeln, es ging ja auch alles schief, was schief gehen konnte und mein Bauch fand es auch nicht gerade angenehm so über Kisames Schulter gefaltet zu sein.  
„Haha, Kisame, halt sie so, das ermöglicht einem den perfekten Blick auf ihren Schlüpfer!", brüllte Hidan vor Lachen und ich lief knallrot an. Ich hatte das gerade gar nicht bedacht, dass ich ja einen Rock trug! Wer war schon bescheuert genug, sich in so eine dämlich gefährliche Situation in einem ROCK zu begeben?! Ich strampelte, zappelte und wand mich, um irgendwie meine Unterhose vor den Blicken der Anwesenden zu schützen, aber Kisame lies mir kaum Spielraum und dachte scheinbar auch nicht daran mich wieder runter zu lassen.  
„Er hat ja sogar Spitze! Sag mal, Kleine, für wen hast du dir denn so ne Reizwäsche angezogen? Hast du etwa einen Freund, der dich erwartet? Zu dumm, dass du jetzt hier bist und uns deine intime Zone zeigst!", Hidan lachte ein schrecklich widerliches Lachen, von dem mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen.  
„Nein! Verdammt! Lass mich runter, du Proll! Ich… Starrt nicht auf meine Unterhose…! Lass mich…!", ich versuchte noch einmal mich aus Kisames Griff zu befreien oder wenigstens die Blicke von meiner Unterwäsche abzuhalten, aber Kisame ließ immer noch nicht locker.  
„Kisame, lass gut sein. Lass sie runter. Und du, Hidan, schau woanders hin, du hast ihr lang genug auf den Hintern gestarrt", Yahiko klang wieder so ernst, dass es mir kalt den Rücken runter lief.  
Kisame stellte mich wieder auf den Boden, packte aber meine beiden Handgelenke mit einer seiner riesigen Hände und hielt mich fest. „Damit du dich nicht wieder so einfach losreißen kannst", er zwinkerte mir zu und grinste breit. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihn oder Hidan gruseliger finden sollte…  
„Jetzt nochmal, Asuna… Was machst du hier?", Yahiko sah mich ernst an, „Was hast du alles gesehen oder gehört?" Ich verstand den Wink auf die Kisten, konnte aber nichts tun, außer ihn anzustarren wie ein Kaninchen, das vor einer Schlange sitzt. Er wartete noch einige Momente, schien darauf zu warten, dass ich etwas sagte, doch ich konnte nicht, mir schien die Stimme verschwunden zu sein. Er seufzte auf und kratzte sich kurz am Hinterkopf. „Gut, dann geht es wohl nicht anders. Hidan, du fesselst ihre Hände, aber vor ihrem Körper. Vor allem machen wir das erst, sobald Konan auf ihrem Motorrad sitzt. Konan, du nimmst sie mit, wir binden sie an dir fest. Es wäre zu gefährlich, sie jetzt einfach laufen zu lassen. Hidan, das Seil ist in der Garage, hol es bitte. Wir müssen uns jetzt beeilen, wir sind sowieso schon viel zu spät, wegen dieser kleinen Unterbrechung…", er warf mir einen stechenden Blick zu und mein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus.  
„Was?", fragte ich erschrocken und leise, „Ihr wollt WAS tun?!" Ich begann mich erneut zu winden, versuchte Kisames Griff zu entkommen und mich loszureißen, abzuhauen, ich wollte doch nichts mit ihren Machenschaften zu tun haben! „Ich… nein… Ich kann doch nicht…"  
„Doch und wie du kannst! Das ist ja noch harmlos… Ginge es nach mir, dann hätte ich dich ganz anders bestraft!", Hidans Grinsen war eindeutig das grusligere! Er leckte sich wieder über die Lippen und trat langsam näher an mich heran. „Du erlaubst mir doch einen Blick auf deinen Busen? Ich glaube, nur im BH sieht er noch besser aus!"  
„Nein!", schrie ich und wand mich, doch Kisames Griff war zu fest, es tat richtig weh. „Lass mich! Fass mich nicht an! Nicht!"  
„Hidan! Hol das Seil!", knurrte Yahiko und Hidan zog sich nach kurzem Zögern zurück. Ich hatte schon wieder Tränen in den Augen… das alles hier war viel zu Nervenaufreibend!  
Nachdem sich Konan auf ihr Motorrad gesetzt hatte und ich an sie gebunden wurde, setzten sich nun auch die anderen auf ihre Motorräder. Yahiko setzte mir noch eine Gasmaske auf, zog sich selbst eine über und nahm den Platz ganz vorne, an der Spitze der Gang ein.  
„Dann legen wir los!", sagte er mürrisch und alle starteten ihre Motoren.  
In was war ich hier nur hineingeraten?


	3. Kapitel 3

„Was tun wir hier?", flüsterte ich Konan zu. Wir standen jetzt schon geschlagene 20 Minuten im Schatten der großen Gebäude in einer kleinen Seitengasse herum und warteten scheinbar auf irgendwas. Mittlerweile hatte sich jeder einzelne von ihnen eine Zigarette angesteckt und qualmte so vor sich hin… Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob rauchen eines der Aufnahmekriterien der Gang war.  
„Warten", war Konans knappe Antwort, ehe sie einen neuen Zug nahm und eine kleine Wolke in die Luft blies. Ich hatte in der Schule kaum Gelegenheit sie zu sehen, immerhin hatte sie bereits letztes Jahr ihren Abschluss gemacht. Sie schaute nur ab und an vorbei, ich schätze mal, um ihre Gangmitglieder zu besuchen oder was auch immer. Man munkelte in der Schule, dass sie und Pain ein Paar waren. Natürlich war mir das nicht erzählt worden, nein, von wem denn? Nein, ich hatte es zufällig mal aufgeschnappt, als ich in der Schule auf Toilette war. Die Mädchen dachten wirklich, dass niemand sie hören konnte, wenn sie an den Spiegeln standen und schnatterten, während man selbst in einer Kabine war…  
„Aber auf was?", hakte ich nach. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie mich zu so einem Scheiß Gang-Ausflug mitnahmen und mir dann nicht einmal sagen wollten, was zur Hölle überhaupt los war!  
Konan schmunzelte nur, warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu und stieß dann wieder Qualm aus.  
„Ehrlich, ihr wollt wohl alle graue Haut und hässliche Zähne und Nägel bekommen, oder?", murrte ich und hustete von dem ganzen Rauch. Ich konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was alle so cool daran fanden, sich ihr komplettes Leben für Geld freiwillig zu zerstören…  
„Werd nicht frech, Kleine…", der Typ, der schon die ganze Zeit komplett bis auf seine Augen vermummt war, sah mich drohend an. Ich rollte mit den Augen, als ich erst die Zigarette in seiner Hand und dann den Reißverschluss in seinem Mundschutz sah, der scheinbar wirklich zum Qualmen dort angebracht war.  
„Gleich ist es soweit", Yahiko blickte die Gasse entlang und warf seine Zigarette auf den Boden, um sie mit seinem dicken Stiefel auszutreten. Es war sofort klar, dass es hier um was Ernstes gehen musste, denn alle warfen jetzt ihre Zigaretten zu Boden und traten sie aus, auch wenn sie sie erst vor ein paar wenigen Minuten entzündet hatten. Ich wurde immer neugieriger, aber irgendwie bekam ich auch ein wenig Angst, was wohl jetzt abgehen würde…  
„Ihr seid ja reichlich früh dran", hörte ich auf einmal eine Stimme und aus dem Schatten eines Gebäudes traten vier Personen hervor. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn, als ich glaubte, mindestens eine dieser Personen zu erkennen.  
„Und ihr reichlich spät", kommentierte Yahiko trocken, „Wir warten schon eine ganze Weile auf euch. Wir waren selbst nicht pünktlich, aber ihr trefft den Nagel ja auf den Kopf…"  
„Und ich verabscheue warten, das wisst ihr genau", Sasori klang nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dass er seine letzte halbe Stunde hier rauchend mit seiner Gang verbracht hatte.  
„Wer ist denn das Mädchen da bei euch? Neu in der Gang?", fragte einer der Schatten lachend. Es war aber kein freundliches oder frohes Lachen, sondern eher ein leicht krankes. „Oh, ich sehe, sie trägt Fesseln? Seid ihr seit Neuem eine SM-Gang oder wie darf ich das verstehen?"  
„Sie gehört nicht zur Gang. Sie hat uns belauscht und es wäre nicht klug gewesen sie laufen zu lassen, wenn jemand sie abfangen und die Informationen aus ihr rausquetschen könnte", Yahiko schien immer noch dezent angepisst zu sein, dass man ihn so lange hatte warten lassen. Aber Moment… was zur Hölle war denn in diesen verdammten Kisten, dass man mich deswegen hätte fangen und ausquetschen wollen? Ich wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass alle hier Drogen- oder Waffendealer waren.  
„Ihr könnt uns das Zeug jetzt geben, unser Wagen steht bereit", die Person in der Mitte trat nun unter eine der wenigen Straßenlampen in dieser Gasse und ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Das war doch nicht tatsächlich der kleine Uchiha?  
„Alles klar. Hier hast du", meinte Deidara und drückte ihm zwei Päckchen in die Hand, während sich nun alle daran machten, die Päckchen aus ihren Motorradtaschen zu holen. Die Teile waren zwar klein, aber richtig dick. Ich war mir schon fast sicher, dass es sich hierbei um Drogen handelte…  
Nachdem alle ihre Päckchen an die vier übergeben hatten, fiel mir erst auf, dass mich das Mädchen, das bei Sasuke stand, schon die ganze Zeit musterte und das mit einem ziemlich abfälligen Gesichtsausdruck. Freundlich.  
„Und was ist mit dir? Ich glaub nicht, dass ich Sekundenkleber an mir habe oder du derart von meinem so vorzüglichen Aussehen angezogen wirst, dass du deinen Blick nicht mehr von mir lösen kannst…", ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während ich sie musterte und auf ihre Reaktion wartete. Sie schaute mich wütend an und schien gleich in die Luft zu gehen, ihr Kopf lief richtig rot an. Ich liebte es einfach zu sehr andere zu provozieren… Vielleicht strahlte meine Aura genau das aus und deswegen wurde ich sooft angegriffen in der Schule? Wer wusste das schon.  
„Die Kleine ist nicht schlecht", hörte ich Kisame sagen und verdrehte schon wieder die Augen. Konnten die sich nicht meinen Namen merken oder wollten die einfach nicht? So richtige Intelligenzallergiker, wie mir schien…  
„Zum tausendsten Mal, ich heiße nicht ‚Kleine'!", ich warf diesem großen Klotz einen Blick zu und schnaubte nur. „Kannst du mir nicht wenigstens einen originelleren Namen geben? Kleine ist echt abgenutzt und kommt in jedem dämlichen Film vor, wahrscheinlich sagst du das deswegen, oder? Du kennst einfach nicht so viele Wörter."  
„Ich glaube, ich bin mir jetzt zu beinahe hundert Prozent sicher, warum du ständig in Schwierigkeiten gerätst", ich konnte Itachis Grinsen richtig hören, auch wenn sein halbes Gesicht schon wieder unter der Maske steckte.  
„Genug mit dem Geplapper jetzt", knurrte Yahiko ehe er sich Sasuke und seinen Leuten zuwandte, „Ihr macht euch jetzt auch mal aus dem Staub. Seid beim nächsten Mal pünktlich oder die Lieferung verschwindet wieder." Mit diesem Satz drehte er sich um, gab ein Handzeichen und alle gingen wieder zu ihren Motorrädern. Ich wurde wieder zu Konan gesetzt und um sie gebunden. „Abfahrt", hörte ich noch Yahiko sagen, ehe die Motoren aufheulten und wir weg fuhren.  
Die Fahrtluft zog ganz schön in meinen Haaren und ich fühlte mich schon ziemlich unsicher dabei, dass hier alle, inklusive mir, ohne Helm fuhren. War ja nicht so, dass die hier mit einer Geschwindigkeit durch die Gegend heizten, dass der Zusammenstoß mit einem Käfer sie töten könnte… Mir war mein Leben lieb, ehrlich gesagt.  
Nach einer ganzen Weile bogen wir in irgendeine Straße ein und dann blieben alle stehen. Ich sah mich um und stockte. Wo zur Hölle waren wir denn hier? Um uns herum waren Bäume und wir standen vor einem halb verfallenen Haus, das über und über mit Graffiti besprüht war.  
Alle stiegen von ihren Motorrädern und ich wurde von Konan losgebunden. Ich blinzelte Yahiko verwirrt an, der meine Hände wieder zusammenband und dann das Seil nahm, an dem ich hing. „Wo sind wir?", fragte ich ihn und sah mich erneut um. Ich hatte diesen Ort noch nie gesehen, wusste nicht einmal, dass er existierte.  
„Wir sind in unserem Hauptquartier", antwortete er nüchtern und zog mich hinter sich und den anderen her, auf das Haus zu. Sie hatten tatsächlich ein Hauptquartier? Das war ja krasser als jede dämliche Serie, die von solchen Sachen handelte.  
„Und wieso habt ihr mich mit hierher genommen?", ich versuchte mich etwas gegen Yahiko zu sträuben, um vielleicht doch abhauen zu können, aber er schien meine Gegenwehr nicht einmal zu bemerken. Ich war wirklich schwächer, als ich je angenommen hatte…  
„Das wirst du schon noch sehen. Rede nicht so viel, versuch dich mal im Schweigen. Würde deiner Gesundheit sicher nicht schaden", er war immer noch so verdammt trocken wie ein altes Brot.  
„Haha, ich lach mich tot", murrte ich. Es wurde mir immer unangenehmer hier zu sein und vor allem nicht zu wissen, wieso und was sie denn nun mit mir vorhatten… Ich bekam wieder dieses wahnsinnige Bedürfnis, mich für meine außerordentliche Dummheit zu schlagen, aber Moment, das ging ja nicht, ich war ja gefesselt wegen meiner Blödheit!  
„Pain hat schon Recht. Du wirst so oft verprügelt, du tust einem schon fast leid", Itachi ließ sich auf einem schwarzen Ledersessel nieder. Es standen einige von der Sorte hier herum. Wo hatten sie denn das ganze Geld her gehabt, um sich diese Innenausstattung zu kaufen? Couchen, Sessel, Tische, … Es sah fast wie eine eigene kleine Wohnung aus! Scheinbar gab es in diesem heruntergekommenen Häuschen noch ein paar mehr Zimmer, aber die Türen waren zu, also konnte ich nicht sehen, was sich dahinter verbarg. Ob sie auch eine Küche hatten?  
„Oder du baust mal ein paar Muskeln auf und schlägst zurück", grinste Kisame, der auf der Couch neben Itachis Sessel saß und die Füße hochlegte. Er hatte leicht reden, er war ein riesiger Muskelmann, der scheinbar so viel Energie in seinen Körper steckte, dass nichts mehr für sein Hirn übrig blieb.  
„Sie braucht keine Muskeln, um sich anständig zu wehren. Eine Frau kämpft nicht mit Kraft, sondern mit Verstand", Konan verschwand in einen der Nebenräume und kam kurze Zeit darauf mit ein paar Bierflaschen und einen Tablett mit Teeservice wieder. Sie stellte alles auf einen der Tische und deutete dann auf einen Stuhl. „Asuna, möchtest du auch eine Tasse Tee?", fragte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln, ehe sie zwei Tassen füllte.  
„Äh, ja, danke", ich war durchaus etwas sehr stark verwundert, dass sie mir Tee anbot. Ich meine, ich war hier der ungeladene Gast auf einer Party voller Schläger und womöglich Kleinkrimineller. Pain brachte mich zum Tisch und drückte mich auf einen Stuhl, ehe er eine meiner Hände aus den Fesseln löste, meine andere jedoch an den Tisch band. „Ich komme mir vor wie ein Hund", bemerkte ich mit Seitenblick auf Yahiko, ehe ich an dem Tee nippte, den mir Konan kurz davor herüber geschoben hatte.  
„Du hast es erfasst", lachte Hidan und ich verschluckte mich und hustete, ehe ich mich umdrehte und ihn ungläubig anstarrte. „Was glaubst du denn, warum Pain dich hierher mitgenommen hat? Du wirst ab heute unser Hündchen sein!" Das widerwerte Grinsen in seinem Gesicht verschlug mir die Sprache, ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was gerade in seinem Kopf für ein Film ablief. Und ich wollte mir nicht vorstellen, was für ein Film gerade in meinem Kopf ablief!  
Ich zuckte zusammen, als nun Yahiko an mich heran kam und mich von oben herab betrachtete. Sein Gesichtsausdruck flößte mir Angst ein, jedoch nicht ganz so viel Angst wie das Messer, das er in seiner Hand hielt! Wo war ich hier nur hineingeraten?!


	4. Kapitel 4

„Was? Wieso? Ich… ich bin ein ganz schlechtes Hündchen, ich…", stammelte ich, während ich auf das Messer in Yahikos Hand starrte. Wollte er mir das Wort ‚Hündchen' in meinen Körper schlitzen? Wollte er eine Blutsbrüderschaft mit mir machen? Wollte er mich umbringen? Fragen über Fragen rannten durch meinen Kopf und mir wurde beinahe schwindelig von all den Sachen, die sich mein Gehirn gerade ausdachte.  
„Unsinn. Hidan hat eine blühende Fantasie. Du würdest wahrscheinlich sein Hündchen werden, wäre er der Leader, aber das ist er nicht", Pain sah mich mit kühlem Blick an. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas Verachtung dabei war, aber sicher war ich mir keinesfalls…  
„Und was ist dann los? Ich meine… Wozu hast du das Messer?", ich war mir immer noch nicht sicher, was gerade eigentlich passierte und was noch geschehen würde. Ich hatte immer noch Sorge um mein Wohlergehen und war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es gut fand, wie die Leute hier drauf waren.  
„Das Messer", begann Yahiko, ehe er es anhob und in der Hand drehte, „Das habe ich, um deine Fesseln durchzuschneiden, solltest du dich bereit erklären unserer Gang beizutreten. Genauer gesagt, dir bleibt keine andere Wahl als einzuwilligen. Du hast schon zu viel gesehen und mitbekommen, um hier jetzt wieder raus zu kommen. Das war dir doch hoffentlich von Anfang an klar?"  
Ich starrte ihn ungläubig an. Moment Mal, die kannten mich doch gar nicht! Woher waren sie sich so sicher, dass sie mir vertrauen konnten? Dass ich fähig wäre ihrer Gang beizutreten? „Warte, warte, warte… Du… du willst mir damit sagen, dass ich eurer Gang…? Aber… Ich bin doch überhaupt nicht dazu geschaffen, in einer Gang Mitglied zu sein! Ich meine… Ihr fahrt alle Motorrad! Ich dagegen habe weder so ein Teil, noch habe ich den Führerschein dazu! Und ohne Fahrerlaubnis fahr ich so ein Ding nicht! Ich… ich rauche auch nicht! Ich pass doch nicht dazu, wenn ich die einzige bin, die nicht qualmt! Und trinken tue ich auch nicht!", die Wörter sprudelten in einer Geschwindigkeit aus meinem Mund, dass ich selbst verwundert darüber war, dass ich so schnell und trotzdem noch ohne Fehler sprechen konnte. Ich sollte das als Talent ansehen…  
Deidara begann zu lachen und ich sah ihn leicht überfordert an. Was war daran denn bitte so witzig? „Die Kleine ist echt gut!", prustete er und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, „Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so schöne Sachen gehört! Ich meine, als wäre es ein Aufnahmekriterium zu rauchen oder zu trinken!"  
Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Deidara skeptisch an. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein, so über mich zu lachen? „Hör mal zu, Freundchen!", begann ich in einem drohenden Tonfall, aber ich wurde sofort unterbrochen.  
„Asuna-chan", Konan legte eine Hand auf meine freie, nicht festgebundene Hand, „Nimm das nicht persönlich. Deidara lacht gern über andere. Du kennst ihn doch ein wenig, nicht? Ihr habt doch ein paar Kurse zusammen, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Und außerdem, nein, rauchen und trinken sind keine Aufnahmekriterien bei uns. Klar, das tut hier jeder, aber die meisten haben auch erst nach ihrem Beitritt damit angefangen. Auch Pain hat vorher nicht geraucht. Das mit dem Motorrad ist natürlich etwas unpraktisch, aber du bist ja nicht sonderlich groß oder schwer, deswegen kannst du sicher immer bei jemandem von uns mitfahren. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir bekommen das schon hin! Und wenn dir das zu dumm wäre, dann kannst du ganz einfach noch einen Führerschein machen. Wir haben noch ein oder zwei alte Motorräder hier herumstehen, die würden es für den Anfang tun." Sie lächelte mich an und irgendwie stieg das Gefühl in mir hoch, dass es doch ganz nett wäre hier bei ihnen zu bleiben.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Moment. Das, was Konan da gerade gesagt hatte, klang beinahe so, als wäre ich diejenige, die hier beitreten wollen würde. So war das ja gar nicht. Sie wollten, dass ich beitrete. Also warum taten sie so, als würden sie sich für mich verbiegen wollen, dass ich doch beitreten darf? Das war alles ziemlich verwirrend und vor allem bescheuert. Ich musste aber zugeben, dass Konan diese Gehirnwäsche ziemlich gut drauf hatte.  
„Äh, ja, vielen Dank. Ich würde mich wahrscheinlich viel mehr über eure Gutherzigkeit freuen, wenn ich von mir aus zu euch gekommen wäre, um beizutreten und nicht jetzt hier sowas wie gezwungen würde", ich presste die Lippen aufeinander, „Ich würde mich jetzt auch sehr darüber freuen, endlich losgemacht und gehen gelassen zu werden. Ich muss nach Hause, meine Eltern wundern sich sicherlich schon, wo ich wohl bleibe…"  
Ich fuhr zusammen, als Yahiko plötzlich ohne ein Wort in meine Tasche griff und mein Handy herauszog. „Dann sorgen wir mal dafür, dass deine Eltern sich keine Sorgen mehr machen", murrte er, gab mein Handy Konan und hielt mir dann den Mund zu, als ich zu protestieren beginnen wollte.  
Konan klickte sich durch mein Handy und hielt es sich dann ans Ohr, als sie scheinbar den Kontakt einer meiner Elternteile oder meines Zuhauses gefunden hatte. Sie schwieg kurze Zeit, ehe sie der Stimme, die ich dumpf aus meinem Handy hörte, antwortete. „Guten Abend, entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Hanaguchi-san! Hier ist Konan, eine gute Freundin von Asuna-chan! … Ja, ihr geht es gut und es tut ihr und mir auch ehrlich Leid, dass wir uns nicht schon früher gemeldet haben, aber sie ist bei mir vorbei gekommen, um zu lernen. Asuna-chan hat sich so angestrengt, dass sie vor einer guten Stunde eingeschlafen ist. Ich dachte, dass sie gleich aufwachen würde, aber sie schläft tief und fest und ich bekomme sie nicht wach. … Nein, nein, das macht uns keine Umstände! Ich habe hier genug Platz, dass sie hier übernachten kann. Ich nehme sie auch morgen mit in die Schule und sorge dafür, dass sie nicht verschläft und ein Bento hat. … Nicht der Rede wert. Asuna-chan ist immerhin meine beste Freundin! … Ja, Ihnen wünsche ich auch eine gute Nacht!", Konan hatte während dem ganzen Telefonat gelächelt und war unfassbar höflich gewesen. Mich wunderte es trotzdem, dass meine Eltern scheinbar nicht protestiert hatten, dass ich bei einer ihnen unbekannten Freundin unter der Woche übernachtete. „Du hast sehr nette Eltern", meinte Konan, als sie mir mein Handy in die Hand drückte. „Deine Mutter schien hellauf begeistert, dass du bei einer Freundin übernachtest. Sie meinte, dass das dein erstes Mal sei."  
Ich sank in mich zusammen und wurde etwas rot, als ich spürte, wie alle Blicke sich nun auf mich legten. Yahiko nahm seine Hand von meinem Mund und strich mir kurz über die Haare. Das irritierte mich so sehr, dass ich ihn ansah und seinen fragenden Blick bemerkte.  
„Du hast noch nie bei einer Freundin übernachtet?", fragte er und musterte mich. Zur Hölle, mussten die jetzt so darauf herumreiten? Jaja, ich hatte noch nie bei einem Mädchen oder Jungen übernachtet, ja und? Ich mochte das nun mal nicht… Und außerdem war ich mit niemandem so gut befreundet, dass ich es einmal in Erwägung gezogen hätte…  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", schnaubte ich und wandte mich von Pain ab. „Wärst du jetzt so nett mich loszumachen?"  
„Weshalb? Deine Eltern rechnen nicht damit, dass du nach Hause kommst. Wir können dich gern die ganze Nacht hier angebunden lassen. Morgen in der Schule kann Itachi auch Bescheid geben, dass du dich nicht wohl gefühlt hast und du deswegen nicht kommst. Du kannst gern den ganzen morgigen Tag hier sitzen bleiben", Yahiko stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Tisch ab und brachte sein Gesicht gefährlich nahe an meins. Es war mir mehr als unangenehm, wie nah er mir gerade war. „Oder aber du erklärst dich bereit, unserer Gang beizutreten, dann darfst du heute Nacht in einem Bett schlafen und morgen in die Schule und nach Hause gehen. Natürlich musst du dann aber immer dabei sein, wenn wir uns treffen. Du hast die Wahl."  
Ich schluckte. Mir gefiel es immer weniger hier bei Akatsuki zu sein und vor diese Wahl gestellt zu werden. Ich kam mir vor wie ein Verbrecher, der gerade gefoltert würde. Ich sah Yahiko aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an, dann blickte ich zu Konan. Es war ihnen scheinbar mehr als ernst.  
Ich seufzte. Was blieb mir denn schon für eine Wahl? Yahiko hatte selbst gesagt, dass ich keine hatte und würde ich mich weigern, würde ich hier wahrscheinlich auf immer und ewig sitzen. Welche Nachteile hatte die ganze Sache denn schon, abgesehen davon, dass sie Schläger waren, rauchten, tranken und wahrscheinlich nicht so ganz legale Sachen abzogen, wie das vorhin mit Sasuke und seinen Leuten. Aber was waren denn Vorteile? Ich fragte mich, ob es wohl welche gab. Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass ich dann Leute hatte, die ich regelmäßig sah, die mich vielleicht sogar mochten oder es irgendwann tun würden.  
Ich atmete geräuschvoll aus und sah dann zu Yahiko auf. „Also gut, ich bin dabei", murmelte ich in meinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und sah sofort wieder von ihm weg. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, ob das die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, aber was wäre mir denn sonst übrig geblieben? Wahrscheinlich nichts.  
„Gut", Pain hob das Messer und schnitt meine Armfessel in einer schnellen Bewegung durch, „Dann haben wir ab jetzt ein neues Mitglied. Um dich ein wenig mit unseren Regeln vertraut zu machen, wirst du heute Nacht bei Konan schlafen. Sie wird dir alles erklären, was du wissen musst. Außerdem soll sie morgen dafür sorgen, dass du zur Schule kommst und dass klar wird, wohin du gehörst." Er warf Konan einen Blick zu, den ich als vielsagend deuten würde. Sie nickte und lächelte dann zu mir herüber.  
„Ich freue mich, nicht mehr die einzige Frau hier zu sein", schmunzelte sie und goss mir noch einmal Tee nach, ehe sie ihre eigene Tasse nahm und einen Schluck trank.  
„Ich fürchte, du bist immer noch die einzige Frau! Die Neue kann man höchstens als Mädchen bezeichnen, Frau ist sie bei weitem noch nicht!", Hidan lachte laut und stand dann auf. „Wenn das hier jetzt erledigt ist, dann verdrück ich mich. Ich hab noch was zu tun", meinte er und verließ das Quartier.  
Yahiko seufzte kurz und sah dann zu den anderen hinüber, die immer noch auf den Sesseln und Couchen saßen. „Dann seid ihr auch entlassen. Morgen treffen wir uns hier. Etwa um neun." Während alle aufstanden und sich wieder ihre Masken ins Gesicht zogen, blickte Pain zu mir. „Ich hole dich morgen Abend von zu Hause ab. Sei um halb neun bereit zum fahren", mit diesen Worten verschwand er in einen der Nebenräume und die anderen gingen hinaus. Nun waren nur noch Konan und ich hier.  
„Also gut. Am besten erkläre ich dir hier die Regeln, danach fahren wir zu mir. Wir brauchen ein wenig für die Fahrt, ich wohne am anderen Ende der Stadt, aber das macht dir sicher nichts. Wenn ich dich so ansehe, dann glaube ich, haben wir eine ähnliche Körperstatur. Ich schätze, dass du etwas kleiner bist als ich, aber das macht nichts, dann gebe ich dir kurze Klamotten. Du kannst zum Schlafen Kleidung von mir haben und für die Schule morgen auch. Nach der Schule fahre ich dich gern nach Hause, aber vielleicht nimmt dich auch jemand von den Jungs mit. Ich gebe dir aber zur Sicherheit mal meine Nummer", sie nahm mein Handy, das immer noch auf dem Tisch lag, und speicherte ihren Kontakt ein. „Ruf mich immer an, wenn du etwas brauchen solltest. Egal, um was es geht. Ob du Stress in der Schule mit jemandem hast oder dein Partner dich ärgert…"  
„Warte, mein was?", fiel ich ihr ins Wort. Schön und gut, wie sie sich um mich zu kümmern versuchte, aber was genau meinte sie denn da mit ‚Partner'?  
„Oh, das hatte ich dir ja noch nicht gesagt. Also, es ist so, dass jeder hier in dieser Gang einen ‚Partner' hat, also jemanden, mit dem er kleinere Sachen erledigt, die nun mal gemacht werden müssen. Ob es jetzt Bier oder Kippen kaufen ist, oder Lieferungen an andere tätigen, so wie heute Abend die Sache mit Itachis kleinem Bruder. Außerdem ist dein Partner dein Ansprechpartner für alles Mögliche. Du kannst natürlich auch mit anderen darüber reden, aber hauptsächlich sollte dein Partner dein offenes Ohr sein. Yahiko und ich sind zum Beispiel Partner, seitdem Nagato sich etwas zurückgezogen hat", Konan nahm wieder einen Schluck Tee und sah mich aufmerksam an.  
„Wer ist denn Nagato?", fragte ich nun. Ich hatte diesen Namen bisher kein einziges Mal gehört. Außerdem war mir die Sache mit dem ‚Partner' immer noch etwas suspekt. Was sollte das denn, dass ich dem Typen, mit dem ich zusammen gesteckt wurde, alles erzählen sollte und ich dem zuhören müsste?  
„Nagato hat Akatsuki zusammen mit Pain und mir gegründet. Er war lange Zeit der Boss, bis er sich zurückgezogen hat und Pain die Leitung übernahm. Seitdem bekommen wir immer mehr Mitglieder. Das letzte Mitglied, das neu hinzugekommen ist, Tobi hieß er, ist aber ziemlich schnell wieder abgehauen. Er war aber auch ein ziemlich eigenartiger Typ, muss ich schon sagen…" Sie schien wirklich viel von diesem Nagato zu halten. Ich hätte aber auch nicht erwartet, dass Pain der zweite Leader dieser Gang war.  
„Darf ich mir eigentlich meinen Partner aussuchen oder wie ist das?", erkundigte ich mich nun. Ich wollte immerhin ein bisschen Entscheidungsfreiheit, wenn ich schon gezwungen worden war, hier mitzumachen. Ich wollte ja auch nicht jedem meine Gedanken und Gefühle unter die Nase binden.  
„Du kannst einen Wunsch äußern. Aber da wir momentan eine gerade Anzahl an Mitgliedern haben, wird wohl Pain sehen, zu wem du am besten passt oder Gruppen neu einteilen. Wir werden morgen sehen, wer dein Partner wird", sie lächelte mich an. Ich fragte mich, ob sie das mit jedem Neuling wohl gemacht hatte. Sie schien mir irgendwie sowas wie die Gang-Mama zu sein.  
Ich atmete wieder geräuschvoll aus und trank meinen Tee leer. Jetzt war ich ja wirklich in einer Gang Mitglied und musste mich deren Regeln beugen? Na, ob das wohl gut gehen würde? Und wer wohl mein Partner werden würde? Ich hatte schon wieder zu viele Fragen in meinem Kopf und ich hoffte, sie morgen alle beantwortet zu bekommen… Oder wenigstens so schnell wie möglich.


	5. Kapitel 5

Als ich an diesem Morgen erwachte, sah ich mich erst einmal verwirrt um. Ich hatte keinerlei Orientierung, mir kam nichts in diesem Zimmer bekannt vor und die Stimme, die da meinen Namen sagte… Ich kannte sie, konnte sie aber weder Namen, noch Gesicht zuordnen. Ich hob meine Hand und legte sie mir ins Gesicht, stöhnte und atmete tief durch, ehe ich wieder versuchte, meine Augen zu öffnen. Es war so schrecklich hell, ich hatte das Gefühl, meine Augen würden jeden Moment in Flammen aufgehen.  
„Asuna-chan, wach auf, sonst kommst du noch zu spät!", nun verstand ich auch was die Stimme sagte. Zu spät? Für was denn? Und vor allem… Wie spät war es denn überhaupt?  
„Aber… Ich will noch schlafen…", murrte ich und drehte mich zur Seite, kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte mit aller Kraft wider einzuschlafen.  
„Asuna-chan! Dein Unterricht beginnt in 40 Minuten! Ich wohne bei deiner Schule auch nicht gerade um die Ecke! Wenn wir nicht in ein paar Minuten losfahren, dann wirst du zu spät kommen!" Ich wurde geschüttelt und machte nun langsam die Augen auf. Wieso denn so gestresst? Wen interessierte es schon, ob ich pünktlich in der Schule war? Ich wandte meinen Kopf zur Seite und stockte kurz einen Moment. Neben mir saß Konan und schaute mich mit großen Augen an. Ach ja, ich hatte ja beinahe verdrängt, dass ich nun ein Gang Mitglied war…  
„Ich steh ja schon auf…", gähnend richtete ich mich auf und streckte mich ordentlich, ehe ich mich wieder Konan zuwandte. „In 40 Minuten? Aber das schaffen wir doch… Du wohnst doch keine halbe Stunde von der Schule weg, oder?"  
„Nein, das nicht, aber Pain sagte, du sollst pünktlich sein, was bedeutet, dass du mindestens zehn Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn in der Schule sein sollst. Ich fürchte sogar, dass er vor dem Gebäude wartet, um zu sehen, ob wir rechtzeitig sind", sie erhob sich und legte mir ein paar Kleidungsstücke aufs Bett. „Zieh das an, es sollte dir passen. Ich geh schnell dein Bento fertig machen, komm dann runter, damit wir los können, ja?", mit diesen Worten verließ Konan den Raum und ich seufzte.  
Es war tatsächlich kein Traum. Was hier gerade geschah, das war die Realität. Die harte Wahrheit. Ich strich mir durch die Haare und schaute auf die Kleidung. Schwarz, wie ich es auch trug. Langsam erhob ich mich und entledigte mich der Kleidung, die ich trug, um die andere anzuziehen.  
„Können wir?", fragte Konan, als ich die Küche betrat und mich etwas verschlafen am Kopf kratzte. Sie hielt mir eine Box hin und zog ihre Schürze aus. „Wenn wir jetzt fahren, dann kommen wir sogar noch pünktlich!"  
„Mmh, ja, gern…", murmelte ich und nahm die Box entgegen. „Danke…" Ich steckte das Bento in meine Tasche und folgte Konan aus dem Haus. Sie ging zu ihrem Motorrad, setzte sich darauf und hielt mir einen Helm hin. Ich ging zu ihr, nahm den Helm und setzte ihn mir auf, ehe ich zu ihr auf das Fahrzeug kletterte.  
„Halt dich gut fest", wies sie mich an, während sie ihren eigenen Helm aufsetzte und dann Gas gab und mit mir die Straße entlang raste. Ich fragte mich, ob sie jemals schon aufgehalten worden war und eine Strafe hatte zahlen müssen. Wenn ja, dann hatte sie wohl immer noch nicht dazu gelernt…  
Nach einer kurzen Weile kamen wir an der Schule an, ein kurzer Blick auf die große Uhr, die am Gebäude hing, verriet mir, dass wir es rechtzeitig geschafft hatten. Es war erst dreizehn Minuten vor Schulbeginn. Ich stieg von Konans Motorrad und nahm den Helm ab. „Danke fürs Mitnehmen", meinte ich zu ihr und lächelte sie kurz an.  
Konan nickte nur, mehr konnte ich auch wegen dem Helm nicht sehen. „Schon gut. Ah, Pain wartet da vorne auf dich, lass ihn da nicht noch länger stehen. Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend!", sie packte den Helm, den ich vor kurzem noch getragen hatte, in ihre Tasche und fuhr dann los.  
Seufzend wandte ich mich um und sah Pain, der da an die Mauer gelehnt dastand. Ich ging langsam auf ihn zu. Sollte ich etwas zu ihm sagen oder eher nicht? Ich war mir so unsicher, was ich jetzt tun sollte, ich war immerhin das erste Mal in so einer Situation. Plötzlich fiel mir wieder ein, dass er gesagt hatte, Konan solle deutlich machen, dass ich zu ihnen gehörte, doch soweit ich es mitbekommen hatte, hatte sie das nicht gemacht… Und vor allem, was hatte Yahiko denn damit gemeint, als er das gesagt hatte?  
„Hallo, Asuna", begrüßte mich Pain und stieß sich von der Wand ab, als ich fast bei ihm war. Nun wusste ich, was er mit ‚Dafür sorgen, dass alle wissen, dass ich zu ihnen gehöre' gemeint hatte. Als er nun auf mich zukam, fielen mir aus dem Augenwinkel immer mehr Leute auf, die zu uns herüber blickten und teils interessiert, teils etwas erschrocken aussahen.  
„Guten Morgen, … Pain", murrte ich. Mir war bereits aufgefallen, dass die ganze Gang ihn ausschließlich Pain nannte. Ich entschied mich das auch mal lieber zu tun, nicht, dass er mich dann deswegen anmeckerte oder was auch immer.  
„Ich sehe, Konan hat dir Kleidung gegeben?", er musterte mich von oben bis unten. Sein Blick war so… Ich wusste gar nicht, wie ich das ausdrücken sollte, aber er schien sich jedes Detail einzuprägen, so genau sah er mich an. „Gut, dass ihr pünktlich wart. Aber jetzt genug davon, gehen wir rein, der Unterricht beginnt bald. Nach der Schule wartest du am Schultor, einer von uns wird dich mitnehmen und nach Hause bringen."  
Ich nickte etwas geistesabwesend und folgte ihm ins Schulgebäude. Warum war er eigentlich so darauf versessen, dass ich quasi überall hin mit dem Motorrad kutschiert wurde? Oder gehörte das zu ‚zeigen, dass ich zu ihnen gehörte' dazu? Wahrscheinlich war es tatsächlich so, aber nun gut, es brachte auch nichts, sich stundenlang den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen.  
„Wir sehen uns", Pain nickte mir zu, als wir vor meinem Klassenraum angekommen waren und wandte sich um. Er schlenderte den Gang entlang und verschwand in der Menge. Ich seufzte und überlegte einen Moment, wie viele Leute wohl bis jetzt mitbekommen hatten, dass ich jetzt etwas mit Akatsuki zu tun hatte, doch meine Gedanken wurden auf einmal unterbrochen, als ich einen Arm um meine Schulter spürte.  
„Asuna-chan!", tönte Deidaras Stimme laut neben meinem Ohr, „Wir können uns doch jetzt nebeneinander setzen oder nicht? Du sitzt doch immer alleine!" Er grinste mich von der Seite an und ich bekam Kopfschmerzen von dem Gedanken, dass es wohl Leute gab, die immer so widerlich fröhlich sein konnten…  
„Ist mir total egal", murrte ich ihn an und schlüpfte unter seinem Arm heraus, „Wenn du während dem Unterricht die Klappe hältst, dann kannst du meinetwegen neben mir sitzen…" Ich betrat das Klassenzimmer und sofort verstummte das Getuschel und alle starrten Deidara und mich an. Ich rollte die Augen und bahnte mir meinen Weg zu meinem Platz, ließ mich nieder und seufzte. Wahnsinn, das hatte sich anscheinend echt schnell verbreitet und dass Deidara gerade so mit mir geredet hatte, war sicherlich nicht förderlich dem Desinteresse dieses Themas gewesen.  
Deidara ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben mir fallen und lehnte sich zurück. Sein langes Haar fiel weit über die Stuhllehne und er streckte sich. „Hach, ist so ein warmer Morgen nicht erfrischend? Früh aufzustehen und morgens Sport zu machen ist so angenehm und verschönert einem direkt den Tag, findest du nicht auch?", schon wieder dieses schrecklich fröhliche Grinsen in meine Richtung.  
Ich seufzte. „Bitte, lass diese Fröhlichkeit mir gegenüber, ich bin alles andere als ein Morgenmensch…. Außerdem hatte ich heute Morgen weder Zeit für Frühstück noch für einen Kaffee oder Tee oder Ähnliches…", ich ließ meinen Kopf auf den Tisch sinken und schloss für einen kurzen Moment meine Augen, ehe mich Deidaras Stimme wieder aus meiner Ruhe riss.  
„Oh! Dann passt du ja perfekt zu Pain, Sasori und Hidan! Die drei kommen auch morgens nicht aus den Federn!", er lachte sein lautes Lachen und mein Kopf schien fast zu zerspringen. „Freust du dich auch heute Abend auf das Treffen? Ich finde es wirklich toll, dass du jetzt bei uns dabei bist!"  
Okay, wer bis jetzt noch nicht verstanden hatte, dass ich jetzt Mitglied bei Akatsuki war, der wusste es spätestens jetzt. Vor allem, so laut wie Deidara geredet hatte, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn es das ganze Schulgebäude gehört hatte. Seufzend ließ ich wieder meinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallen und presste meine Augenlider zusammen. Ich wollte, dass diese anstrengende Stunde neben Deidara endlich endete!  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit durfte ich endlich diesen Klassenraum verlassen. Deidara hatte mir diese eine Stunde dermaßen das Ohr abgekaut, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, nie wieder auch nur irgendeiner Person Aufmerksamkeit schenken zu können. Wie konnte eine einzelne Person so früh am Morgen schon so unfassbar viel reden…?  
„Asuna-chan!", genervt drehte ich mich um. Ich war bisher sehr zufrieden gewesen, dass ich keine Freunde hatte, so konnte mir bis jetzt niemand morgens auf die Nerven gehen, aber jetzt… Ich sah Itachi an, der nun vor mir stand. „Guten Morgen, Asuna-chan. Wie geht es dir?"  
„Wieso interessiert dich das?", murrte ich und musterte ihn. Wie konnte man um die Uhrzeit so wach sein? Itachi war ja fast so schlimm wie Deidara…  
„Warum? Weil es mich einfach interessiert. Wieso sollte ich denn nicht fragen dürfen, wie du dich fühlst?", Itachi runzelte die Stirn, während er mich ansah. „Ich hoffe, du wurdest heute noch nicht von einem Sportler blöd angemacht?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bis jetzt nicht. Ich hoffe auch, dass das so bleibt…" Ich hasste es, immer so ins Geschehen zu stolpern und in Sachen hinein zu geraten, mit denen ich nichts zu tun haben wollte, so wie gestern die Sache mit Schrank-suke… Wenn dieser Idiot nicht gewesen wäre, dann wäre ich jetzt gar nicht bei Akatsuki…  
„Naja, wir sehen uns", Itachi setzte sein typisches ich-bin-so-toll-und-gutaussehend-alle-Mädchen-stehen-auf-mich-Lächeln auf und verschwand den Gang hinunter.  
Ich seufzte erneut auf. Warum mussten diese ganzen Typen jetzt eigentlich mit mir reden? Was hatte ich denn verbrochen, dass man morgens schon so viel Konversation mit mir betreiben wollte?  
Langsam setzte ich mich in Bewegung, um auch mal zur nächsten Stunde zu kommen, die ich Gott sei Dank nicht mit Deidara hatte…

Nach Schulschluss ging ich brav, wie Yahiko mich angewiesen hatte, zum Schultor, um dort auf einen von ihnen zu warten, der mich nach Hause bringen würde. Wirklich Lust auf Streit hatte ich heute nicht, weswegen ich auch nicht einfach trotzdem losging.  
„Asuna", hörte ich eine Stimme und wandte mich ihr zu. Pain stand an sein Motorrad gelehnt da und hielt zwei Helme in den Händen. „Du fährst bei mir mit." Er hatte seine üblichen zerrissenen schwarzen Klamotten an und seine Haare waren so zerzaust wie immer, aber irgendwie wirkte er anders. Er legte den einen Helm auf den Sitz seines Motorrads und nahm seine qualmende Zigarette aus dem Mund, um sie auf den Boden zu werfen und auszutreten, als ich auf ihn zukam. Wortlos hielt er mir einen Helm hin, setzte sich seinen auf und stieg auf sein Motorrad. Ich setzte mich hinter ihn und hielt mich an ihm fest, als er Vollgas losfuhr. Im ersten Moment war ich mir nicht sicher, wer den lebensmüderen Fahrstil hatte, Konan oder Pain, aber nachdem er um die Ecke gerauscht war, stand meine Entscheidung fest. Ich hatte lange nicht mehr solche Angst um mein Leben gehabt! Während der ganzen Fahrt presste ich meine Augen so fest zusammen, dass ich schon beinahe Sternchen sah, aber es war mir lieber, als Yahikos Fahrstil. Kurz darauf hielten wir an und ich sah auf. Wir standen vor meinem Haus und Yahiko sah über die Schulter nach hinten zu mir.  
Ich erhob mich und nahm den Helm ab. „Danke fürs nach Hause fahren, auch wenn ich alleine hätte laufen können…", ich drückte ihm den Helm in die Hand und wandte mich zur Haustür.  
„Ich hol dich um halb neun", war das letzte, was ich Pain sagen hörte, ehe sein Motor aufheulte und er davon fuhr. Ja, Tatsache, ich war heute Abend beim Gang-Treffen von Akatsuki dabei und das als vollwertiges Mitglied. Wie sollte ich das nur meinen Eltern beibringen?


	6. Kapitel 6

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass die Zeit leider viel zu schnell vorbei ging und die Zeiger sich immer mehr dem Bild ‚halb neun' näherten. Seufzend starrte ich auf die Uhr, es hieß ja, dass die Zeit langsamer verging, wenn man auf Uhren sah… Hatte mir jedenfalls mal meine Großmutter erzählt. Was meine Oma wohl davon gehalten hätte, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass ich mal zu einer Motorradgang gehören würde…  
„Asuna Schatz?", drang die Stimme meiner Mutter aus der Küche zu mir herüber, „Willst du noch etwas essen, bevor du dich mit deinen Freunden triffst?" Ich hatte ihr erzählt, dass ich ein Projekt mit ein paar Schulfreunden machen würde und wir es nicht am Nachmittag machen konnten, weil der eine nachmittags angeblich arbeite. Unwillig verzog ich die Mundwinkel, ich hasste es, meine Eltern anzulügen.  
„Äh, ja, gerne, Mama…", ich stand auf und trottete in die Küche, wo ich mich an den Tisch setzte und auf die Sushi-Röllchen blickte, die meine Mutter dort hingestellt hatte. „Sieht echt lecker aus", ich nahm mir meine Stäbchen und begann zu essen. Ich liebte das Sushi, das meine Mutter machte, ich hatte noch nie besseres gegessen.  
„Wann holen dich deine Freunde gleich noch mal ab?", fragte sie und gab mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf. „Das freut mich, wenn es dir schmeckt! Ach, Asuna, ich finde es schön und gleichzeitig traurig, dass du schon so groß geworden bist!"  
„Mama… Ich bin schon lang kein Baby mehr…", murrte ich und nahm das letzte Maki in den Mund, als ich einen Blick auf die Uhr warf und mich fast verschluckte. Gerade eben hatte ich doch noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit gehabt! Verdammt, jetzt war es schon zwei Minuten vor halb neun! „Äh, ich muss los! Tschüss, Mama!", schnell sprang ich auf, lief in den Gang, schnappte meine Tasche und verließ das Haus. Ich wollte ungern, dass Yahiko auf mich warten musste. Nicht dass ich ihn mögen würde, ich hatte nur das ungute Gefühl, dass er mich seinen Ärger über mein Zuspätkommen spüren lassen würde.  
„Da bist du ja", empfing mich Yahikos ach so lieblich raue Raucherstimme, „Und keine Sekunde zu früh. Komm, nimm den Helm und steig auf, wir haben heute Abend noch genug vor uns." Er hielt mir den Kopfschutz hin und qualmte an seiner Zigarette.  
„Rauchen tötet", murrte ich, nahm den Helm und zog ihn auf, während ich mich auf sein Motorrad hinter ihn setzte und mich an ihm festklammerte.  
„Hast du etwa Angst?", Spott schwang in seiner Stimme mit und am liebsten hätte ich ihm den mitsamt seinen dämlichen Snakebites heraus gerissen. Wieso musste dieser Arsch auch immer so gemein sein? Er hatte ja fast so ein vorlautes Mundwerk wie… ich. Aber bei mir war das was anderes! Ich musste mich ja irgendwie wehren, wenn ich schon weder groß noch kräftig war!  
„Geht dich nen feuchten Scheiß an!", schnaubte ich, „Meintest du nicht, wir hätten es eilig?" Das ließ er sich nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er gab Vollgas und schon schossen wir los und ich machte mir beinahe in die Hosen. Ich hasste es, wenn er so fuhr! Blitzschnell glitten wir über den Asphalt und ich hatte mehr als einmal Angst, dass die Reifen nicht mehr in die Straße greifen würden und ich danach meiner Fähigkeit zu gehen Lebewohl sagen könnte. Gott sei Dank verging die Zeit durch eben diesen Fahrstil schneller und wir waren in viel kürzerer Zeit beim Gang-Quartier.  
„Was hast du eigentlich deinen Eltern gesagt wo du hingehst?", fragte mich Pain, während er abstieg und den Helm abnahm. Er sah mich an und nahm eine Zigarette in den Mund.  
„Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich mit Freunden ein Projekt für die Schule mache und wir nicht früher beginnen könnten, da einer dieser Leute nachmittags arbeiten müsse…", seufzte ich. Jetzt erzählte ich diesem Idioten auch noch, dass ich meine Familie angelogen hatte… Noch ein Ding weniger, mit dem ich mich aus dummen Situationen herausreden könnte.  
„Na dann lass uns…", Yahiko verstummte plötzlich.  
„Was ist denn los? Wir sollten was?", ich verstand gar nicht, was eigentlich los war. Mit den Augen folgte ich Yahikos starrem Blick, der auf ein Motorrad gerichtet war. Stimmte etwas damit nicht?  
Ohne mir zu antworten hastete er in das Gebäude und ich folgte ihm schnellstmöglich. Mich interessierte wirklich, was gerade eigentlich los war. Ich verstand nur Bahnhof. Wieso musste er auch so schweigsam sein, verdammte Axt?! Da ich so in Gedanken verloren war, bemerkte ich gar nicht, dass Yahiko schon längst stehen geblieben war und knallte gegen seinen Rücken. „Au!", stöhnte ich auf und hielt mir die Nase. Hatte der etwa eine Eisenplatte oder so im Rücken?  
„Nagato…", ich konnte nicht einschätzen, welche Emotion da in Pains Stimme lag. Er klang kalt und warm zugleich, angespannt und locker, froh und traurig. Aber Moment… Nagato? Hieß so nicht der letzte Anführer ihrer Gang, der ausgestiegen war?  
„Pain!", kam eine andere, mir bis jetzt unbekannte Stimme, näher, „Wie geht es dir? Wir haben uns ja schon länger nicht gesehen, was?"  
Ich konnte sehen, wie sich Yahikos Rückenmuskulatur vor meinem Gesicht verspannte. Und aus irgendeinem Grund ließ er mich nicht an sich vorbei. Ich konnte weder einen Blick erhaschen, noch mich an ihm vorbei schieben. „Ja, schon ziemlich lange… Mir geht es ganz gut. Und selbst?", die Unterhaltung hatte etwas, was mich unwohl fühlen ließ. Ich wollte ganz und gar nicht hier sein, die Luft schien aufgeladen und könnte jeden Moment explodieren.  
„Mir geht es ganz gut, ich habe wieder etwas mehr Luft. Ich habe überlegt Akatsuki wieder als aktives Mitglied beizutreten. Was würdest du denn davon halten, hm?", die Stimme, mit der Nagato sprach, klang wie aus Honig, süß, geschmeidig, aber dennoch hatte sie irgendetwas, was ihn mir unglaublich unsympathisch machte.  
„Hast du das?", Yahikos Rücken verspannte sich noch mehr, „Das ist ja wundervoll. Dann kannst du doch gleich mit…"  
„Konan ein Team bilden, genau das hatte ich vor", unterbrach Nagato ihn. Der scharfe Unterton, den er hierbei hatte, war kaum zu überhören.  
Yahiko sagte einen Moment nichts, atmete tief ein und aus, er schien zu beben vor Anspannung. „Ist in Ordnung für mich. Für dich auch, Pain?", fragte nun Konan. Sie klang so freundlich, wie sie auch schon die ganze Zeit mit mir gesprochen hatte. Spürte sie die Anspannung zwischen den beiden nicht? Was wurde hier denn nur gespielt?  
„Wenn du das wünscht, Konan", wieder schwieg er einen Moment, schien nachzudenken. Ich konnte seine Anspannung wie eine Aura um ihn wahrnehmen. Was beschäftigte diesen sonst so emotionslosen Typen nur dermaßen, dass er gleich so die Fassung verlor?  
„Dann kannst du ja ein Team mit Asuna-chan bilden!", schlug Konan nun vor und Yahikos Rücken – ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten – verspannte sich noch mehr.  
„Asuna-chan?", kam nun die Frage von Nagato. Er klang sehr interessiert und ich fühlte mich dabei mehr als unwohl. Warum auch immer, aber von Nagato nun gesehen zu werden war das letzte, was ich wollte. „Ist sie hier? Ein ganz neues Mitglied? Ich würde sie gerne einmal willkommen heißen!"  
„Pain, mach doch mal Platz, dass sie an dir vorbei kann", sagte Konan mit sanfter Stimme und im nächsten Moment trat Yahiko, wenn auch sehr zögerlich zur Seite. Zum ersten Mal fiel mein Blick auf Nagato. Er war ein großer, dünner Mann mit schulterlangem dunkelrotem Haar, welches die Hälfte seines Gesichts bedeckte. Er trug schwarz, hatte jede Menge Ketten mit Kreuzen um seinen Hals und hatte dicke, schwere, schwarze Stiefel an. Seine Haut war bleich wie Papier.  
„Das kleine Ding ist also Asuna-chan", meinte er und betrachtete mich von oben bis unten. Ich hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er durch meine Kleidung und durch mein Fleisch direkt in meine Seele blicken konnte. „Hübsches Mädchen", merkte er an, doch ich fühlte mich alles andere als geschmeichelt.  
„Mein Name ist Asuna Hanaguchi", war das einzige, das ich herausbekam. Mein Hals war staubtrocken und in meinem Kopf wollte sich kein Satz bilden lassen. Das einzige, woran ich denken konnte, war, dass ich fürchterliche Angst vor Nagatos Augen hatte.  
„Wie kommt es, dass so ein süßes Mädchen bei Akatsuki landet? Deidaras Fanclub oder wie?", Nagato lachte, klang dabei schrecklich abfällig. Erst jetzt fiel es mir auf. Außer Konan, Pain, Nagato und mir war noch keine einzige Person im Quartier.  
„Nein, sie hat ein Gespräch zwischen Pain und Hidan belauscht und…", begann Konan, doch ich konnte mich nicht davon abhalten, ihr ins Wort zu fallen.  
„Nicht belauscht! Die beiden haben einfach direkt neben mir angefangen sich zu unterhalten und das in einer Lautstärke, dass ich sie nicht hätte überhören können", murrte ich und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Pain mir einen schnellen Blick zuwarf.  
„Das Vögelchen kann ja doch zwitschern, was? Und wenn du nur mitbekommen hast, worüber sie gesprochen haben, wie bist du dann dazu gekommen, hm? Hast du sie freundlich gebeten beizutreten?", Nagatos Blick war herabwürdigend und am liebsten wäre ich davon gelaufen, doch ich konnte meine Beine nicht bewegen, sie schienen am Boden zu haften.  
„Sie hat sich an den vereinbarten Treffpunkt geschlichen und uns beobachtet. Pain hat ihr keine andere Wahl gelassen, als dass sie uns beitritt", Konan sah zu Nagato auf und – warum auch immer – ich konnte auch ihren Blick nicht deuten. Sie schienen alle sich mehr zu verstecken, da sie nun zu dritt waren. Konan hatte mir doch erzählt, Pain, Nagato und sie haben zusammen Akatsuki gegründet, warum also dieses Verhalten?  
„Soso…", Nagato beobachtete mich und kam nun schnellen Schrittes auf mich zu, ich wich etwas zurück, doch zu langsam, er ergriff mein Kinn und zog mein Gesicht ein Stück seinem entgegen. Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Pain zuckte und angespannt in unsere Richtung sah. „Ein recht neugieriges Mädchen, das nicht weiß, was gut für es ist… So jemanden kann man immer gebrauchen. Recht hübsch noch dazu. Wir könnten sie an allen möglichen Stellen einsetzen, zum Beispiel…"  
Yahiko schlug Nagatos Hand von meinem Kinn fort, drängte mich zurück und schob sich zwischen Nagato und mich. „Wir sind nicht mehr so eine Organisation, Nagato. Vergiss nicht, weshalb du ausgetreten bist", Pain knurrte schon beinahe und mir blieb fast das Herz stehen. Die Luft schien zu gefrieren, ich begann zu zittern. Das einzig warme, was ich spürte, war Yahikos Hand auf meinem Arm, die mich hinter sich hielt.  
„Stimmt ja, ich vergaß, dass ihr jetzt nur noch ein Kurierdienst seid, ein erbärmlicher noch dazu", Nagato schien die Worte beinahe auszuspucken. „Was soll's? Ich habe so oder so zu viel freie Zeit, ich werde dennoch wieder beitreten. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht wollen die anderen die alten Strukturen zurück? Und auf jeden Fall werde ich unsere gute, kleine Asuna-chan im Blick behalten, man weiß ja nie…"  
Ich zuckte. Was meinte er denn damit? Und was waren die alten Strukturen? Was zur Hölle war denn vorgefallen, dass Nagato ausgetreten ist? Und was meinte Nagato mit ‚Kurierdienst'?  
„Ihr seid ja schon da!", erklang plötzlich Kisames Stimme hinter mir. Die anderen waren wohl auch einmal eingetroffen. „Asuna-chan! Du bist ja jetzt wirklich dabei! Weißt du schon, in wessen Team du kommst?"  
„In meins", sagte Pain emotionslos und verstärkte den Griff um meinen Arm auf einmal etwas, „Konan hat ein neues Team. Ihr Partner ist jetzt Nagato."  
Kisame und Itachi blieben augenblicklich wie angewurzelt stehen. Deidara und ein paar andere hingegen wirkten eher verwirrt und nur Hidan ging weiter auf uns zu.  
„Tatsächlich?", grinste er, „Der alte Leader ist wieder im Quartier?"  
Nach diesem Satz gefroren Kisames und Itachis Minen und auch Yahiko versteifte sich erneut. Was war nur los hier?!


	7. Kapitel 7

Seufzend lag ich auf meinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Ein paar Tage waren vergangen, seitdem ich Nagato zum ersten Mal gesehen und mit Pain ein Team gebildet hatte. Bis jetzt hatten Yahiko und ich uns jedoch nur getroffen, wenn er mich zur Schule abholte und mich wieder nach Hause brachte. Im Unterricht hatte Deidara mir erzählt, dass es sonderbar war, dass wir kein Treffen mit der Gang gehabt hatten, seit dem letzten Mal, was nun eine Woche ungefähr zurück lag. An was das wohl lag?  
Konan hatte mich gestern einmal angerufen und gefragt, wie es mir so ginge und ob Yahiko und ich miteinander Dinge unternehmen würden. Ich hatte ihr wahrheitsgemäß geantwortet, dass ich ihn außerhalb der Schule nicht sah und generell die letzten Tage nur zu Hause verbracht und ab und an gelernt hatte.  
Itachi hatte mich in der Schule auch ein paar Mal im Gang abgefangen, um mich zu fragen, ob bei mir alles in Ordnung sei. Ich verstand langsam wirklich nicht mehr, warum sich alle solche Sorgen um mich machten. Was sollte mir denn schon passieren?  
„Asuna-chan?", hörte ich meine Mutter von unten rufen, „Besuch für dich! Kommst du runter?"  
Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während ich mich aufsetzte. Wer kam denn, um mich zu besuchen? Wahrscheinlich war es sowieso wieder nur Pain, der mir irgendwas ganz unglaublich wichtiges sagen musste, was die Gang betraf oder so…  
„Bin gleich da", murrte ich halblaut, als ich mein Zimmer verließ und die Tür hinter mir schloss. Ich ging die Treppe hinunter und schlurfte durch den Flur bis zur Eingangstür, wo ich abrupt stehen blieb.  
„Hallo, Asuna-chan", sagte nicht wie erwartet Yahiko, der nicht in meiner Tür stand, der überhaupt nicht anwesend war, sondern Nagato, der mit Helm unter dem Arm im Türrahmen stand.  
„Ich äh…", stammelte ich und sah mich rasch um. Ich hatte ein so ungutes Gefühl im Magen, wie noch nie. Ich wollte nicht, dass er hier war, ich wollte ihn nicht sehen! Warum, das konnte ich mir selbst nicht erklären, aber so war es nun einmal. Ich musste doch irgendeinen Ausweg aus dieser Situation finden können…  
„Kommst du mit? Wir treffen uns gleich mit allen", seine Stimme war zuckersüß und doch hörte ich einen Unterton mitschwingen, der mir einen Schauer nach dem anderen durch all meine Glieder jagte.  
„Äh… Aber Yahiko hat mir gar nicht Bescheid gegeben…", stammelte ich, „Dann irrst du dich vielleicht…" Ich wollte auf keinen Fall mit ihm mitfahren, mich auf sein Motorrad setzen oder mit ihm reden. Ich wollte nicht in seiner Nähe sein…  
„Dann hat er es wohl vergessen! Nimm es ihm nicht übel, er hat zurzeit viel um die Ohren. Komm, ich nehme dich mit", er lächelte mich an, doch es war ein starres, kaltes Lächeln, bei dem mir das Blut in den Adern gefror. War er schon immer so gewesen? Auch als er Konan und Pain kennen gelernt hatte?  
„Asuna-chan, du kannst deine Freunde doch nicht warten lassen. Na los, geh, sonst werden sie noch böse auf dich", meine Mutter zwinkerte mir zu und schob mich in Richtung Tür. „Zieh deine Schuhe an und dann mach dich auf. Du hast doch sowieso schon alle deine Arbeiten für morgen erledigt, also geh schon. Deine Freunde werden sich freuen dich zu sehen!"  
Mir blieb keine Wahl. Meine Mutter schien die Situation überhaupt nicht zu verstehen. Sie konnte mir also nicht helfen, sondern machte es stattdessen nur schlimmer… Langsam stieg ich in meine Stiefel und schnallte sie zu, nahm fast in Zeitlupe meine Jacke und wandte mich dann Nagato zu.  
„Lass uns fahren", sagte er und drückte mir einen Helm in die Hand. Wir gingen zu seinem Motorrad, unablässig huschten meine Augen umher und ich suchte nach einem Weg der Situation zu entkommen, doch es bot sich mir keiner.  
„Was brauchst du denn so lange? Steig auf und dann lass uns fahren. Na los", er setzte sich auf sein Motorrad und hielt seinen Helm in den Händen.  
Seufzend setzte ich mich hinter ihn und stülpte den Helm über meinen Kopf. Mit zitternden Händen griff ich nach seiner Jacke, um mich daran festzuhalten.  
Ich hatte Angst. Warum ich solche Angst hatte, das wusste ich nicht, aber ich wusste, dass sie da war.  
Er gab Gas und wir fuhren los. Mir fiel auf, dass wir tatsächlich unterwegs zum Hauptquartier waren, doch dann fuhr er daran vorbei. Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er das Gebäude hinter uns zurück ließ und einfach weiter fuhr. Er war zu schnell unterwegs, als dass ich hätte abspringen können.  
„Wo fahren wir hin?", rief ich ihm zu. Ich merkte, wie meine Stimme bebte und wie sich Tränen in meinen Augenwinkeln sammelten. Wohin war er mit mir unterwegs? Was hatte er vor?  
Er antwortete mir nicht, sondern beschleunigte und raste um die Kurven, durch den Wald, aus dem Wald heraus und an Feldern entlang, immer weiter, bis er vor einer Scheune hielt. Wir waren sehr lang und sehr weit gefahren und nun waren wir hier, vor einer Scheune, mitten im Nirgendwo.  
„Steig ab", sagte er und ich gehorchte sofort. Auch er stieg von dem Motorrad und stellte es ab. Ich gab ihm den Helm und er verstaute seinen und meinen. „Gib mir mal dein Handy, ich muss Yahiko kurz kontaktieren. Ich habe meins vergessen", brummelte er und sah mich mit kalten Augen an.  
Zitternd fasste ich in meine Tasche und griff nach meinem Mobiltelefon, zog es aus der Tasche, suchte Yahikos Kontakt in meinem Telefonbuch heraus und drückte den ‚Anrufen'-Knopf, als er mir das Handy aus der Hand zog, sich umwand und er weit weg schleuderte. Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich erstarrte.  
Nagato stand nun vor mir und sah auf mich herab. „Komm mit. Versuch ja nicht abzuhauen, ist das klar?", seine Stimme klang bedrohlich und ich wäre beinahe in Schockstarre verfallen, wenn er mich nicht am Arm gepackt und mit sich in die Scheune gezerrt hätte.  
Ich stolperte ihm hinterher, versuchte nicht über meine eigenen Füße zu fallen und mich nach einem Ausweg umzusehen, aber es ging alles zu schnell.  
Plötzlich stieß Nagato mich von sich weg, ich fiel ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt zu Boden und all die Luft wurde mir aus meinen Lungen gepresst. Als ich mich wieder aufrappeln konnte, sah ich auf und zu Nagato, der erhaben in der Tür stand und auf mich herabblickte.  
„Du bist ein sehr interessantes Mädchen… Machst aus Pain einfach ein Kätzchen, das keine Lust mehr hat, sich in ordentliche Gefahr zu begeben. Er war einmal einer der gefürchtetsten Kerle in der ganzen Stadt und dann tauchst du auf und er wird so… weichlich…", er spuckte das Wort förmlich aus und trat einige Schritte auf mich zu.  
„Aber… ich kenne ihn doch erst ein paar Tage… Da… Wie soll ich ihn so verändert haben…?", stammelte ich und rutschte von ihm weg, umso näher er kam. Seine Schritte waren schwer auf dem Boden und Staub wirbelte jedes Mal auf, wenn er einen Fuß auf den Boden setzte.  
Er stieß ein kleines, verächtliches Lachen aus und sah auf mich herab. „Du bist so naiv, kleine süße Asuna… Ich gebe dir einen guten Rat… Halte dich fern von Yahiko. Oder besser… Tauche nie wieder in seiner Nähe auf. Er ist besser dran, wenn du nicht existierst."  
Meine Augen weiteten sich, während ich zu ihm herauf sah. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Ich konnte doch nichts für all das, was passiert war. Ich hatte doch überhaupt nichts gemacht. Ich war da nur so hereingerutscht und dann das? Man sagte mir, dass ich daran schuld war, dass Yahiko kein brutaler Typ mehr war?  
„Du scheinst mir immer noch nicht den Ernst der Lage zu verstehen, geschweige denn die Umstände und die Gründe meines Handelns… Ich denke, es wäre wohl besser, wenn ich dir eine Lektion beibringe…", er kam schnellen Schrittes auf mich zu. Ich rutschte von ihm weg, so schnell ich konnte. Zum Aufstehen hatte ich keine Zeit mehr! Ich stieß mit dem Rücken an die Wand und blickte zu ihm herauf.  
„Es wird Zeit, dass du lernst, was passiert, wenn du dich mit einer Gang anlegst. Das was Yahiko da mit dir gemacht hat, dass er dich aufgenommen hat… Das ist so lächerlich. Du bist eindeutig nicht aus dem Holz einer Bikerin gemacht, geschweige denn bist du in der Lage zu verstehen, um was es wirklich bei uns geht… Nein, ich zeige dir jetzt, wie wir früher, als die Gang noch so war, wie sie sein sollte, mit Leuten wie dir umgegangen sind…", seine Stimme troff nur so vor Hass und Verabscheuung. Er stand groß und bedrohlich vor mir, starrte mit eiskaltem, irrem Blick zu mir herunter und zog ein Messer aus seiner Tasche.  
Ich zuckte zusammen, sah mich um, suchte einen Ausweg. Hier musste es doch eine Möglichkeit geben zu fliehen?!  
Ich spürte den Staub, den Sand und den Dreck unter meinen Fingern. Der Boden war voll davon. Ich sammelte etwas davon in meiner Faust und als sich Nagato zu mir herunter beugte, warf ich ihm eine Hand voll in die Augen. Er schrie auf und taumelte einige Schritte zurück, rieb sich die Augen und ich sprang auf. Schnell lief ich an ihm vorbei, in Richtung Tür.  
„Du scheiß Schlampe!", brüllte er. Im nächsten Moment spürte ich, wie er mich an meinen Haaren packte und mich rücklinks zu Boden riss. Ich prallte auf meinem Rücken auf, erneut wurde mir sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen gepresst und alles begann sich zu drehen. Ich spürte warme Flüssigkeit an meinem Hinterkopf.  
Im nächsten Moment schon kniete Nagato über mir. „Du dreckiges Stück Abfall! Ich mach dir das Leben zur Hölle!", er sah mich mit seinen roten Augen an und ich konnte den Wahnsinn darin sehen. „Ich werde dich nicht töten, nein. Ich werde dich entstellen!"  
Panisch begann ich mich unter ihm zu winden, versuchte zu entkommen und als ich erneut nach Dreck zu greifen versuchte, schloss er seine Finger um meinen Hals. Ich griff mit beiden Händen nach seinem Arm, versuchte ihn wegzudrücken, doch er war viel stärker als ich.  
„Ich überlege gerade ernsthaft, ob ich dich nicht einfach töten soll, du beschissene Hure… Aber das wäre nicht so viel Spaß… Nein, ich muss anders mit dir verfahren…", auf einmal ergriff er meine beiden Handgelenke mit seiner freien Hand, in der er gerade noch das Messer gehalten hatte. Er zog eine seiner Halsketten aus und schlang sie um meine Handgelenke, sooft, bis es mir beinahe das Blut absperrte. Er packte meine zusammengebundenen Hände und drückte sie über meinen Kopf. Langsam beugte er sich zu mir herunter und stoppte sein Gesicht knapp vor meinem. „Leide", hauchte er und im nächsten Moment schnitt er mir mit dem Messer die Kleider auf.  
Ich schrie und versuchte zu entkommen, als er das Messer von meinem Körper ein Stückchen entfernt hatte. Die Luft in diesem Raum war kalt und durch einige Löcher in den Wänden pfiff der kühle Wind herein.  
„Diese wunderschöne, schmale rote Linie macht sich wunderbar auf deiner blassen Haut… Ich glaube, dass ein paar mehr noch schöner wären…", sein starrer Blick auf den Kratzer, den er mit dem Messer auf meinem Brustkorb hinterlassen hatte, und sein widerliches Grinsen jagten mir Todesangst ein.  
„Lass mich! Bitte… lass mich gehen!", begann ich zu schluchzen.  
„Oh nein. Würde ich dich jetzt gehen lassen, du würdest doch sofort zu Yahiko laufen und…"  
„Nein!", unterbrach ich ihn, „Ich gehe nicht zu ihm, das schwöre ich! Ich sag niemandem etwas… Ich… Ich verliere kein Wort über das, was passiert ist…!"  
Er schnaubte belustigt und legte mir das Messer unters Kinn. „ Nana, nicht so hastig. Ich glaube nicht, dass du so handeln würdest. Und außerdem hast du ja noch überhaupt keine Strafe bekommen! Denkst du etwa, dass es mir genügt, dass du hier mit nacktem Oberkörper vor mir liegst und mir deine prallen Brüste präsentierst? Oh nein… Du bist… noch nicht schön genug, als dass ich durch das Betrachten schon befriedigt wäre und wüsste, dass du es verstanden hast…."  
Erneut stiegen Tränen in mir auf und flossen über meine Wangen. Meine Atmung beschleunigte sich und ich begann mich zu winden. Ich wollte weg, nur weg von hier! Wie war ich hier nur hingeraten? Was hatte ich denn falsch gemacht?!  
„Deine Tränen machen dich ein wenig hübscher… Aber lass mich dich… wunderschön machen", murmelte er, während er das Messer an meinem Bauch ansetzte…


End file.
